The Stanford Postgraduate Training Program in cutaneous Biology is designed to provide synergistic interactions between cutting edge basic science and translational research in dermatology. The P.I., Dr. Hanawalt, Professor of Biology and Dermatology with over 22 years experience directing graduate programs and training grants in Molecular and Cell Biology and Dermatology, exemplifies this synergism. The Co P.I., Dr. Khavari, Associate Professor of Dermatology, brings a clear focus to applying basic insights to skin disease. Three major features underscore the training environment. First, the Dermatology Department is now embedded within basic science lab space; The Dermatology laboratories under the direction of Drs. Oro, Marinkovich, Herron, Karasek, and Khavari moved last year to the new Center for Clinical Sciences Research, further strengthening the core interest in Cutaneous biology. Second, the program benefits from multidisciplinary involvement, continuing the tradition of the participation of senior faculty. These include preceptors, former Chair of Biology (Hanawalt), the Chair of Molecular and Cellular Physiology (Nelson) and the Chairs of Developmental Biology (Nusse, Scott) as well as other leaders in basic research within Epithelial Biology (Barsh/HHMI Genetics, Axelrod/Pathology and Seung Kim/Developmental Biology). Third, this multidisciplinary focus is now embodied in the new Stanford Program in Epithelial Biology, an interactive community centered within Dermatology directed at themes common to all epithelia. These themes encompass the research training opportunities of tissue polarity, differentiation, cell cycle control, carcinogenesis, adhesion, DNA repair, stem cell biology and the delivery of molecular therapeutics to epithelial tissues. M.D. candidates who plan careers in investigative dermatology requiring extensive backgrounds in basic laboratory science, or Ph.D. candidates pursuing research in skin biology in an integrative environment including clinical aspects, are encouraged to apply. Recruitment of trainees is selective and based on academic record, letters of evaluation, a strong foundation in clinical dermatology and/or basic science, and publication record.